conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Proto-Pola
General information This is a reconstruction of the language that which all Pola Languages descended from. It has been assumed to have been spoken in nearly all of California before splitting into the eight languages spoken there today. The name Pola, or something close to it, is used for the name of all eight Pola languages uses. Thus, it itself is the name for the laguage family. The to main subdivision are named after the reconstruction of their next part of their name. The division is devided by the use of "m" and "d", Mira and Dira. The name for Proto-Pola itself is assumed to be *Prabirya, pronounced /pra.bi.rja/ or /pɐra.bi.rja/. It has also been suggested to be pronounced The names of the Pola languages give a clue what kind of soundshifts have occured. The eight Pola languages are Pilamariya, Polamiya, Polamas, Polmor, Pordora, Polidia, Palodia, and Polala. Phonology Since All surviving Pola languages differ largely in vocabulary, reconstruction of the phonetics is rather difficult. What is givin here is the best summary of what we know. 'Consonants' Additionally, Proto-Pola had the following the clusters; /rj/, /ps/, /ts/, and /ks/. 'Vowels' Proto-Pola destinguashes between short & long vowels. 'Soundshifts and Sound Correspondance' Proto-Pola has diverged largely in many ways. Overlapping features shared between some languages make it hard to subcatigorize. Consonants Vowels Additional Soundshifts 'Alphabet' Proto-Pola uses the Latin Alphabet. It is very regular and closely matches the IPA transcription. 'Example Word Comparison' Note: This isn't completed yet. The meanings of the words and the original Proto-Pola forms haven't been made yet. Grammar Note: I will have to change the info below later. 'Nouns' Case Nouns uses prefexes for case. Nominative: Wa- Used to identify the subject. Example: Wa'maci / '''Wa'daci = House Accusative: Ma- / Da- Used to identify the direct object. Example: 'Ma'maci / 'Da'daci = House Ablative: Ha- Used to indicate that the word is the cause of the action. example: Ta '''ha'''maci / Ta '''ha'''daci = '''Because of the house Dative: Ya- Use to identify the inderect object. Example: Ya'maci / '''Ya'daci = House Locative: Ye- Used to identify a location. Example: Ta '''ye'maci / Ta y'e'''daci = In the house Genitive: Shi- Used to identify possession. Example: Ta '''shi'''maci / Ta '''shi'''daci = '''Of the house / (Owned) b'y' the house Number Nouns have a complex list of numbers. Minus: -mu- / -du- Used for if a word is of smaller numbers than another, or is of diminishing numbers. Example: Maci'mu'su mukusu / Daci'du'su dukusu = F'ewer' houses than water / L'ess' houses than water Add: -ku- Used for if a word is of larger numbers than another, or is of growing numbers. Example: Maci'ku'yai mumuyai / Daci'ku'yai duduyai = M'ore' houses than water Absent: -co Used for a word that is absent or taken away. Example: Maci'co' / Daci'co' =''' No houses / House (is gone) Singular: -ki Example: Maci'''ki / Daci'ki' = One house Dual: -ma / -da Example: Macima / Dacida = Two houses Tripple: -wa Example: Maci'wa' / Daci'wa' = Three houses Quadruple: -cya Example: Maci'cya' / Daci'cya' =''' Four houses Quintepple: -ba Example: Maci'''ba / Daci'ba' = Five houses Few: -su The amount that qualifies as a few may very depending on the word itself or when compared to another word. It is often used as the default. Otherwise, -ki is used. Example Maci'su' / Daci'su' = (a) Few houses Moderate: -tsa Used as a midway between few & many. Example: Maci'tsa' / Daci'tsa' = (Fair) amount of 'houses Many: -yai Example: Maci'yai / Daci'yai' = A lot of 'houses Very lage amount: -gura Example: Maci'gura / Daci'gura' = Hundreds & hundreds of 'Houses Uncountable: -gara Used as a mixture of "Very Large Amount" & "Uncertain." Example: Maci'gara / Daci'gara' = (Not sure, but it was) A lot of 'houses Unlimited: -kama / -kada Used for when a word truely is unlimited Example: Ka maci'kama / Ka daci'kada' = An endless amount of 'houses Uncertain: -gen Example: Maci'gen / Daci'gen' = D'on't know how many '''houses / (Was there) '''any' houses? 'Adjectives' Tense Adjectives have five tenses. Remote Past: -tu Example: Ka uga'tu' maciki / Ka uga'tu' daciki = A big house from way back Recent Past: -ta Example: Ka uga'ta' maciki / Ka uga'ta' daciki = A big house''' from not so long ago''' Present: -wan Example: Ka uga'wan' maciki / Ka uga'wan' daciki = A big house right now Near Future -ya Example: Ka uga'ya' maciki / Ka uga'ya' daciki = A big house soon Remote Future -hu Example: Ka uga'hu' maciki / Ka uga'hu' daciki = In the future, (there will be) a big house 'Pronouns' Personal Pronouns I/Me: Wak You (singular): Kuma / Kuda He/She/Her: Yang Demonstrative & Interrogative Pronouns This: Han That: Aku Which: San Number Pronouns uses the same prefixes for nouns for plurality. Example 1: Wak'ma' / Wak'da' = The two of 'us Example 2: Han'su '= These Example 3: Yang'su = Them Example 4: Aku'su' = Those Example 5: Wak'guru' = Us 'Adverbs' The adverbial form of an adjective uses the prefix "No-." Adverbs uses the same tenses as adjectives. Example: No'ugata = (had jumped) high'ly' 'Verbs' Verb put addfixes in the following order. Root-Negative-Tense-Mood-Aspect-Voice-Number Negative The negative is "-na-." Example: Ta wamaci Ta mamuya liku'na'ketzaico / Ta wadaci ta daduya liku'na'ketzaico = The house does'n't' talk to the water Voice Active: -zai- Used to tell that the subject is doing the verb. Example: Ta wamaci ta mamuya likuwanket'zai'su / Ta wadaci ta daduya likuwanket'zai'su = The house talks to the water / The house is talking to the water Passive: -ra- Used to tell that the subject is being affected by the verb. Example: Ta wamaci ta mamuya likuwanket'ra'su / Ta wadaci ta daduya likuwanket'ra'su = The house is talked by the water Reciprocal: -to- Used to tell that both the object & the object causes the verb. Example: Ta wamaci ta mamuya likuwan'to'ki / Ta wadaci ta daduya likuwan'to'ki = The house and the water talked Reflexive: -gun- Used to tell that both the subject is the same as the object. Example: Ta wamaci likuta'gun'ki / Ta wadaci likuta'gun'ki = The house talked''' to itself''' Mood Indicative: -ket- Used to tell that the verb is happening, had happen, or will happen. Example: Ta wamaci likuwan'ket'zaiki / Ta wadaci likuwan'ket'zaiki = The house did talked / The house does talk Conditional: -ba- Used to tell that the verb would or would have happen. Example: Ta wamaci likuta'ba'zaikuco / Ta wadaci likuta'ba'zaikuco = The house would have 'talked Jussive: -fu- Can be used in two ways. 1) It tells that, under the right circumstances, the action should happen. Example: Ta wamaci likuya'fu'zaikuki / Ta wadaci likuya'fu'''zaikuki = (If this is true, than) the house '''should talk 2) It tells that the verb is a suggestion or a demand. Example: Wak liku'fu'zaikuki = Talk to me Inferential: -fo- Used to tell that the action is being told by someone who did not witnessed the event. Example: Ta wamaci likuta'fo'zaiki / Ta wadaci likuta'fo'zaiki = A'ccording to' (him), the house talked Potential: -ri- Used to tell that the verb is likely to happen. Example: Ta wamaci likuya'ri'zaikusu / Ta wadaci likuya'ri'zaikusu = The house is likely to 'talk Interrogative: -so- Used to question if the action will happen. Example: Ta wamaci likuya'so'zai / ta wadaci likuya'so'''zai = '''Will the house talk? Number Verbs uses the same prefixes for numbers as nouns do. Example: Ta wamaci likutaketzai'ma' / Ta wadaci likutaketzai'da' = The house talked twice Example: Ta wamaci likuwanketzai'mutsa' / Ta wadaci likuwanketzai'dutsa' = The house isn't talking as much Example: Ta wamaci likutaketzai'yai' / Ta wadaci likutaketzai'yai '= The house has talked several times Example: Ta wamaci likuwanketzai'kama' / Ta wadaci likuwanketzai'kada' = The house never stops 'talking Example: Ta wamaci likutaketzai'gen '/ Ta wadaci likutaketzai'gen = Don't know haow many times the house has talked Tense Verbs uses the same prefixes for tense as adjectives do. Example: Ta wamaci likutaketzai / Ta wadaci liku'ta'ketzaisu = The house had talked before Example: Ta wamaci likuwanketzai / Ta wadaci liku'wan'ketzaitsa = The house is talking Example: Ta wamaci likuyafuzai / Ta wadaci liku'ya'fuzaikusu = The house will talk soon Aspect Perfective: -ta- Used to indicate the whole action without withouts it's temporal structure. Example: Ta wamaci likutaket'ta'zaiki / Ta wadaci likutaket'ta'zaiki = The house has talked Progressive: -mi- / -di- Used to tell that the action is ongoing & changing. Example: Ta wamaci likuwanket'mi'zaikuyai / Ta wadaci likuwanket'di'zaikuyai = The house is''' still talking, '''more so than ever Stative: -len- Used to tell that the action is ongoing but not changing. Example: Ta wamaci likuwanket'len'zaikuyai / Ta wadaci likuwanket'len'zaikuyai = The house is still talking Cessative: -tung- Used to tell that the action has ended. Example: Ta wamaci likuwanket'tung'zaiyai / Ta wadaci likuwanket'tung'zaiyai = The house has''' stoped talking Defective: -she- Use to tell that an action almost happened Example: Ta wamaci likutaket'she'zaico / Ta wadaci likutaket'she'zaico = The house '''almost talked Pausative: -ruk- Used to tell that the action momentarilly stopped. Example: Ta wamaci likuwanket'ruk'zaikuyai / Ta wadaci likuwanket'ruk'zaikuya = The house had stoped talking for a brief moment. Intentional: -bao- Used to tell that the action was done intentionally Example: Ta wamaci likutaket'bao'zaisu / Ta wadaci likutaket'bao'zaisu = The house intentionally talked 'Articles' Definitive: Ta Example: Ta maci / Ta daci = The house Indefinitive: Ka Example: Ka maci / Ka daci = A house 'Particles' 'Word-Order' Word order is free, though a Verb-Subject-Object, Possessed-Possesser, & Noun-Adjective are common. Vocabulary The following will be change at some point. Example text Category:Languages Category:Pola Languages